Getting married
by l-i-r-i-l-i-r
Summary: Series of one shots about Owen's and Amelia's wedding, what happened before and after.


_**This is a series of one shots about Owen's and Amelia's wedding, what happened before and after.**_

 _ **This happens after my fic Their way so you better read it to uderstand better.**_

"Oh my god you are getting married. Show me the ring" Maggie said, or maybe the right term is shrieked in tones that only dogs can hear.

"Yes" Amelia showed her the ring.

"It is black?" Maggie asked confused by the special look of Amelia's engagement ring.

"It is unique, it's hematite it is for stabilization and protection, it has something to do with spines and the diamonds are traditional" Amelia put her hand in front of her and looked at it, then she giggled happily.

After a second she noticed it "oh my god I am becoming that girl, I stare at the ring and giggle and probably after that I will go and buy some fluffy dress".

"I doubt it" Maggie laughed and assured Amelia "you are freaking out, it is fine, totally natural. You have to tell everyone, his family, your family, friends... but it is fine" she finally saw she is scaring Amelia.

"Do I have to tell my family?" Amelia put her head on the table, they were at Meredith house waiting for Meredith to finish her before sleep book to Zola and Sophia. The girls were having a sleep over so the adults decided to have a gathering too. Arizona and Callie were in the living room planning their schedule and Maggie and Amelia were in the kitchen. She and Owen decided to she would tell Maggie and he will tell Callie before they tell everyone. Meredith already knew.

"I think they will like to know and maybe even be part of the wedding" Maggie brushed Amelia's hair and she finally raised her head.

"You will be my maid of honor, right?" Amelia asked.

"Yes of course" Maggie hugged her and then asked "your sister will be fine with that?"

"Yes, I never was too close to them and they are kind of old for green lace" Amelia stood up to open the door before Maggie managed to decide if she is laughing or serious.

"hello" Amelia opened the door letting April, Jackson and Alex to come in, Owen was just getting out of his car so Amelia let the others to get in and waited to Owen.

"Hi" he said and kissed her gently "you told pierce?"

"Yes" she hugged him and they walked toward the door "you should talk with Callie before we order the pizza".

"Yeah" he said and left Amelia as he approached Callie and asked to her if they could talk. They walked into the empty kitchen.

"What's up?" she asked and set.

"I proposed to Amelia" Owen said and Callie stood up smiling "and she said yes".

"Congratulation" Callie hugged him.

"You are my best friend so I thought you could be…" Owen didn't finish his sentence because Callie hugged him even stronger.

"I would be honored" she said and they came into the living room where everyone were sitting, Meredith too.

"So what movie are we watching?" April asked as Callie set next to her.

"Before that we have an announcement to make" Owen reached for Amelia hand to help her stand. She stood up, they were holding hands and shared one of their looks.

"We are getting married" she said.

"Wow that's great" Jackson said and everyone hugged.

They decided to tell Evelyn together and in person. They came to her house on Friday morning. Owen knocked on the door and a minute later she opened it.

"Hello" Evelyn said and hugged Owen then she hugged Amelia "how are you Amelia darling?"

"I am great" Amelia said and they sat on the couch.

"You two look different. Why are you two here?" Evelyn asked suspiciously but her eyes had a mischievously spark.

"Well can't I visit my mom?" Owen already knew she figured it out and just trying to see how long it will take them to tell her.

"Of course you can" she stood up "I will bring us tea".

"I will help" Owen followed her into the kitchen leaving Amelia alone.

"That obvious?" Owen took the cups out of the closet.

"Yes" Evelyn said "she looks so scared".

"She is looking like that for the past three days, in the beginning I feared she regrets it but now it is just funny" Owen said and then added after a thought "we should let her freak out a little more".

"If that is what you wish" Evelyn started walking out of the kitchen and the stopped for a second "I am very happy you are marring her, finally I have a chance to have grandchildren".

Owen laughed and followed her back into the living room.

"So how is work?" Evelyn asked Amelia and handed her a cup of tea.

"Fine like always" Amelia looked at Owen confused.

They continued talking for almost thirty minutes, Amelia tried to tell the news but chickened every time. She almost did it but then she noticed the amused looks of two Hunts.

"You got to be kidding me" she stood sharply dropping the cookie she was holding.

"What?" Owen tried to look innocent.

"You know" she pointed at Evelyn who was smiling.

"Congratulation. I am so happy for you" Evelyn stood too and hugged Amelia so she couldn't be made at her again.

"You just lost your right to not have to tell my family" Amelia said to Owen over Evelyn's shoulder "you will be so sorry for doing that".

They left the hard for last. All Amelia's sisters and her mom in one Skype talk.

"So I am getting married" Amelia announced.

"With whom?" Nancy asked.

"Owen my boyfriend" Amelia rolled her eyes.

"Oh you are still together? Kate you owe me fifty bucks" Lizzie said and laughed.

"Hey no until they both say I do" Kathleen said.

"Really?" Amelia wasn't surprised, if she knew about this bet few years ago she would joined too.

"Girls, stop. Amelia I am so happy for you. You deserve it. I hope you will be happy together Major Hunt" Carolyn said

"Thank you mom" Amelia said with a smile.

"Yes Major Hunt, you better is good husband and a good dad for you children" Lizzie said.

"Nice sis very smooth" Amelia said.

"Thanks I had a lot of time to practice" she laughed.

"We have to go but I will tell you all the details" Amelia said.

"That's mean we won't be bridesmaids? You really grow up" Kathleen's voice was warm and loving this time.

"I guess so, good bye" Amelia said.

"Good bye" everyone answered.

 _ **I really hope you liked it. let me know what you thought about it.**_

 _ **P.s Maggie and Amelia has to be friends, they are just great together.**_


End file.
